


If I tell you a secret (tell me will you keep it)?

by HedaAna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), CEO Clarke, CEO Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, GP!Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Smut, Werewolf!Lexa, human!clarke, soft!clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: Werewolf Lexa and Human Clarke have been dating for six months but now Lexa is about to enter her rut. How will her new girlfriend react to this news?Read to find out.





	If I tell you a secret (tell me will you keep it)?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea of human Clarke and werewolf Lexa for the longest time. I had this one shot half completed just lying in my notes unfinished. Then wolfjillyjill uploaded a couple of one shots of the same concept and it motivated me to finally finish this one shot. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> It turned out a lot softer and fluffier than I expected.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments.

PAST

From the moment Lexa has caught her scent she knew she wanted her. The blonde had the most alluring scent she had ever smelled and she knew she had found her mate. It surprised that the blonde smelled so amazing and had such a strong scent as Lexa could easily tell that she was a human. The blonde smelled of apples, cinnamon and honey. She smelled like home. Lexa could feels her Alpha howling in joy at having found its mate.

Xxxxxxxxx

PRESENT 

Lexa yawned stretching her limbs hearing her joints pop. She shook off the last vestiges of her dream. Her mind often took her back to the time when she had seen Clarke for the first time. It still amazed her that Clarke loved her and had accepted her as she was. They had been dating for six months now. Lexa had had her last rut just before she met the blonde and now she was nearing her second rut. She needed to have an awkward conversation with Clarke soon. She knew the blonde had no ideas of what to expect during her rut.

 

She met Clarke for dinner as it was date night. The blonde looked exquisite in a dull gold strapless maxi dress with a slit that reached her right mid thigh. Lexa herself looked dapper in a emerald green dress shirt that brought out her eyes with a ash grey sports jacket and black slacks. After dinner lexa drove them back to her place. As soon as they entered her penthouse suite Clarke pulled her into a deep kiss. Lexa felt her mind getting fogged up with lust. She moaned loudly slamming Clarke against the nearest wall. 

 

Pulling out of the kiss she peppered kisses against the delectable skin of Clarke’s neck sucking deep bruises into the blondes neck. She wanted everyone to know that this was her mate. She knew she was releasing massive amounts of pheromones, scent marking her mate. She was helpless to resist her as an Alphas needs their mate so close to rut. Clarke was moaning and panting loudly. Lexa got on the knees and looked up into the azure pools that she loved so much. Clarke nodded her head in agreement.

 

Now that she had been granted permission to continue she hiked Clarke’s dress up and pulled her black lace panties off toned and tanned long legs. She growled when she was hit with the scent of her mates arousal. Parting the blondes legs she dove in. She couldn’t hold back. Her alpha was demanding she claim her mate at once.

 

She licked up Clarke’s slit up to her clit and latches onto the red and swollen nub. She could feel it swelling and hardening under her ministrations. Clarke was moaning loudly. “Oh god Lex!! Yes yes yes, baby please!” Lexa knew just what her mate wanted, she sank two fingers into the blondes core. Groaning against the bud in her mouth as she felt the silky velvet of her mates inner walls clenching around her long slim fingers.

 

Her alpha was whimpering just imagining how it would feel to sink her hardness into that tight velvety channel. She growled and pulled out her fingers and shoved her tongue deep into her mates core. She rubbed tight circles onto the blondes core as she fucked her with her tongue. She moaned as the sweet ambrosia ran down her throat. She shoved her tongue as deep inside as possible rubbing the spot that she knew would make her girlfriend squirt.

 

She didn’t have to wait long as the blonde let out a loud scream. Her legs shaking with the strength of her orgasm. She only managed to stay up right due to the strong grip that Lexa had on her hips. Lexa happily drank down her mates sweet cum lapping it up not wanting to waste a single drop. When Clarke finally came down from her high she pulled Lexa up into a deep kiss. Clarke moaned when she tasted herself on her girlfriends tongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Clarke’s intense orgasm Lexa slowed things down, she led her mate to the nearest couch and sat her down. Clarke was looking at her with eyebrows raised in question. Lexa was pacing in front of the couch nervously unsure how her mate was going to react to this new change.

“Lex baby, will you please sit down and tell me what’s been bothering you all night. You’ve been so antsy for the past week. Is it something to do with your wolf.” Clarke asked her calmly. Lexa looked at her mate in surprise. God Clarke was so amazing. The blonde was extremely intuitive and in tune with her alpha. It really surprised her cuz she was a human. Lexa stopped in front of her and took a deep breath “Okay okay I can do this.” She mumbled to herself.

Clarke pulled her down to the leather couch. Lexa clasped both of her mates hands and looked deep into her favourite pair of azure eyes. “Clarke you know that I’m an Alpha right.” Clarke nodded her head “well there are certain things about that that you need to know. Alphas have ruts about every six months. I don’t get periods like you humans do. I had my last rut just before I met you.”

She saw understanding enter her mates eyes “Oh so you’re about to have your rut again?” Lexa nodded in reply “Yes but there are things about it that you don’t know. Things that will not seem normal to you.” Clarke smiled back at her in affection scratching behind her ear. It was something that always calmed her wether she was in her human form or wolf form. “Baby I’ve seen you shift, I don’t expect normal from you, I don’t need normal.”

“Clarke but this is something very different and it might put you off. Just know that I don’t expect anything from you. You are not obligated to help me through my rut. I can handle it on my own. I have been handling them on my own for a long time.” 

Clarke felt her heart ache at hearing that her girlfriend had to deal with this difficult time on her own. “Baby tell me what to expect.”

“Umm okay well ruts and heats are a part of our mating cycles. During a rut Alphas have an intense desire to mate with their partners. I’ll be thinking about mating with you and breeding you.” Lexa explained looking down, avoiding eye contact as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Clarke gulped and nodded her head “Breeding me? As.. umm as in getting me pregnant?” Lexa nodded her head in agreement eyes lowered in shame. “Yes but I don’t actually want to get You pregnant. Alphas and omegas kinda lose their sense and are consumed by the need to mate and breed.”

“Okay I understand but how can you breed a female Lex? I’ve seen you, and gone down on you multiple times. You have a vagina just like mine.” Clarke asked confused.

“Aaaahh . You see that’s where it gets weird. During a rut my clit transforms into a cock and it develops a knot. It’s fully functioning like a normal human cock, production semen and everything. The only difference is the We have a knot and the need to knot your mate takes over during a rut.” Lexa said grimacing and running her hand over the back of her neck. 

 

She looked at Clarke and saw the blonde trying to process and understand all the news that she had dropped on her. She was terrified inside and cursed her wolf biology. This is it, she thought. This is the moment that Clarke breaks up with me, telling me it’s too much to take. There was no way that Clarke would agree to this. She gathered her strength to bear the news with a brave face even if she was dying inside.

“Okay I..I think I understand. So when is it due? Your rut?” Clarke asked peering at her in curiosity. 

Lexa blinked in surprise “You..You’re not breaking up with me?” Clarke looked at her in shock. “Is that what you thought?” Clarke pulled lexa closer. Touching foreheads she grabbed the back of her girlfriends neck softly caressing the baby hairs there. She felt Lexa relax under her ministrations. Some of the tension leaving her body. 

“Baby I love you. I’m in love with you. I’m here for this. I’m here for all of it. I thought we already established that.” Clarke smiled at her softly, her sapphire eyes radiating love and passion. “Oh baby I know. But this is too much. I can’t ask this of you. I don’t want you to see me like that. My alpha will be full frontal and i’ll want to dominate you. Baby I might say things that offend you. Just please I’ll deal with it on my own.”

“No.. no! Lex you’re not alone anymore okay. You don’t have to be afraid to let out your alpha when you need to. Baby I love you and your wolf. I love everything about you. You can do and say whatever you want during your rut. I will not judge you and I will not hold it against you.” Lexa shook her head. Tears brimming in her eyes at her mates words “Clarke I love you so so much. You know my wolf has already accepted you as it’s mate but baby I can’t ask this of you. I don’t wanna hurt you!” Lexa whispered the last part, her voice cracking. She was so scared. Her biggest fear was that she would lose control and hurt Clarke.

Clarke pulled her into her arms hugging Lexa tightly and stroking the back of her head to calm her. “Ssssshhh... baby ssssshhhh. I know you will never hurt me. I trust you babe and I trust your wolf. Your wolf will never hurt it’s mate will it?” 

“No it won’t. You’re so amazing Clarke. I keep throwing all this weird crap at you that you’ve never even heard of before but you always deal with it so well. God I can’t believe that you love me and I can call you mine.” Lexa looked at her mate in awe.

“Lex baby don’t sell yourself short okay. You’re pretty amazing as well and I won’t hear another word about it!” Clarke peppered her girlfriends face with kisses until Lexa was grinning at her like a fool.

They cuddled up on the couch and watched movies while they munched on popcorn and candy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa woke up with a groan. There was fire running in her veins and she could feel the throbbing in her groin. Her clit was elongating and taking the shape of her cock. She got up and stumbled to the washroom. She turned on the shower to ice cold water. Quickly stripping out of her nightclothes she jumped under the cold spray. She grabbed her throbbing cock and quickly brought herself to completion. The release was empty and unsatisfying. Her wolf wanted it’s mate. She growled in frustration.

She put on a sports bra and loose basketball shorts. Her throbbing erection trapped in tight spandex underwear to keep it under control. She headed to her home gym to work out some of her frustration. After 2 hours and dripping in sweat she took another shower bringing herself to another unsatisfying release.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa was sat behind her desk at Trikru Inc. At times like these she hated being the CEO and the Alpha of the entire pack. Her pack owned the largest forest land in Polis. The company she headed helped produce resources and jobs for her pack. Conventional jobs were hard for werewolves. They frequently needed to take time off for their heats and ruts. Trikru provides them with a safe place where they could easily work. All her pack were loyal and extremely hard workers.

Anya walked in her nose turned up at the strong pheromones that the dominant alpha was releasing. “Now I know why Emori was so hesitant to disturb you. You reek Lex. Turn  
It down pup.”

Lexa growled at her best friend feeling her anger rise at being called a pup. Anya fell to her knees unable to resist the strong alpha pheromones she was being blasted with. She bared her neck in submission. “Lexa calm down please. Get a hold of your wolf Alpha.” Seeing her best friend kneeling in front of her in submission she felt regret and shame creep on her. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths trying to reign in her anger. She was losing control. When she felt her anger subside she opened her eyes. She went and pulled Anya back to her feet.

Anya grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. “You okay?” Lexa took more deep breaths “Yeah I..I’m fine.” She averted her eyes. “You’re not fine. You’re in rut Lex and you’re stinking up the whole place. I’ve got Alphas quaking in their boots outside. I’ve got omegas wetting their panties. I’ve never seen you so out of control before. You always have such a good control over your wolf. The only time I saw you in such a state was when you presented.”

Lexa looked away from Anya. She knew the other Alpha would reach the conclusion soon and she won’t be able to hide her secrets anymore. The Alpha wolf of the Trikru pack had taken a human as a mate. She didn’t have the strength and control to deal with that shit hole right now. She saw understanding shine in her fellow Alphas eyes. “No way! You’ve found your mate haven’t you.” Lexa turned her back to her best friend and VP and walked to the glass window overlooking the sprawling city of Polis.

“Wow I can’t believe you hid this from me. Have you contacted her? Who is it. Come on tell me who’s the lucky omega that managed to melt your stone heart.” Lexa scoffed at Anya’s ridiculous statements.

“No you don’t know her.” She turned around back ram rod straight and her arms clasped behind her back, taking up her alpha stance. “And the reason you don’t know her is because she is not an omega, in fact she isn’t even a werewolf.” She clenched her jaw , eyes glinting steel, silently daring the other alpha to object.

Anya looked stumped and lost for words. Lexa had never seen the other alpha so lost for words. Anya recovered quickly and walked up to her pulling her into a hug “ I’m happy for you squirt. I was starting to think you’d never pick a mate the way you kept rejecting every omega you came across.” Lexa smiled weakly in reply “Yeah I know. But my wolf just wouldn’t accept any of them Anya but Clarke, God the moment I came across her and my alpha caught her scent I knew I had finally found my mate.”

“So her name is Clarke huh? So what does she do. Does she know you’re a werewolf?” 

Lexa felt a smile break out on her face at the thought of her mate “Well her full name is Clarke Griffin and she’s the CEO of Griffin Corp. She knows Anya. She knows everything. I told her about my rut and all the changes associated with it. I was convinced that that would be the final thing to scare her away. But she was so amazing about it Ahn. She completely accepted me and is willing to help with my rut.”

“Wow. So you’re mates a badass just like you huh. That’s amazing Lex. You don’t deserve any less. I’m so happy for you. How long have you two been dating?” 

“Thanks Ahn. She really makes me happy. We’ve been dating for six months”

“That’s great. So what are you doing here stinking up the whole place and driving us all crazy. Go to your mate.”

“Ya I’m going I just needed to take care of some stuff and I’m taking the rest of the week off.”

“Of course you are. Go go I’ll take care of everything okay. Just go!”  
Anya shooed her out the door causing Lexa to chuckle “I’m going, I’m going!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa called Clarke on the way to her penthouse. Clarke immediately picked up on her tone knowing something was wrong. Lexa told her that her rut had started and she was heading home. She told Clarke to take her time and finish up with her work. She didn’t want Clarke to just ditch everything and rush to her. She could hold out for as long as Clarke needed to get everything in order. Clarke told her that she would be there as soon as she got things in order in the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as she got off the phone with her girlfriend Clarke called in her VP to arrange some time off.

“Hey Clarke you called. What’s up.” Bellamy asked sitting in the chair opposite her. “Hey Bell. I need to take some time off. I need you to handle things here and no one is to contact me in any case unless the building is on fire.”

“Okay woah. Is everything okay princess. Why do you suddenly need to go off the grid?”

“It’s personal Bell. I’m sorry I can’t share the reason with you so please don’t ask me again and don’t badger me with it.” 

Bellamy snapped his mouth shut at the expression on the blondes face. “Oh okay. Fine princess I won’t bother you again. Don’t worry I can handle thing here. How long will you be gone?”

“I’ll be gone for at least a week.”

“Aah Okay. No problem. I’ve got this Clarke. You go and do what you need to do.”

Clarke got up hugging her oldest friend who was more like a brother to her. “Thanks Bell. I owe you one.”

Bellamy hugged her tighter “You don’t owe me anything princess. I’ve always got your back okay.”

Clarke pulled back and smiled at her VP. “Thanks Bell. I’m gonna head out now.”

Bellamy nodded his head. “You do that. I’ve got things handled here. Okay.”

“Okay” Clarke hurried and grabbed her things. She had her driver take her home first where she would packed a small roll-on with clothes and other things she might need.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke took in a deep breath as her driver pulled up outside Lexa’s building. She felt nervous excitement flutter in her chest. As the elevator was going up Clarke felt herself getting wet thinking about her girlfriend fucking her with a cock, knotting her and coming inside her. Clarke was on birth control. She had always had problems with her cycle so she needed the hormones to regulate her periods. She felt her cheat clench at the thought of carrying Lexa’s child. She didn’t know if the feeling was positive or not.

Things between them had escalated so fast. It was love at first sight. Clarke had never believed in love before much less love at first sight. But everything about Lexa was irresistible. She had fallen for the brunette hard and the fact that Lexa had fallen equally as hard made it all the more sweeter.

 

She had looked up and researched on the net about Alphas in rut. She wanted to be prepared to take care of all her girlfriends needs. She had read about hows Alphas had the urge to mark and claim their mate. She knew that it would be a life long commitment. But she was prepared for it she couldn’t even fathom being with anyone expect Lexa. She was going to surprise her girlfriend and ask her to mark her. She was ready to be Lexa’s mate.

As the elevator opened up to the penthouse Clarke was hit with a strong smell. It was the most amazing scent she had ever smelled. She could smell musk with hints of bergamot, orange blossom and patchouli. She took in deep breaths filling her lungs with the scent of her mates need. She felt herself getting wet. Her panties were soaked.

“Lex baby where are you?” She called out taking off her coat and hanging it up. She took off her shoes and placed them aside as well. She heard a growl coming from Lexa’s bedroom. Before she was as even half way there she saw a blur rushing towards and and suddenly she was engulfed in strong arms. Lexa hugged her tight burying her head in Clarke’s neck. 

The wolf took deep breaths of her mates scent. Clarke rubbed soothing circles on a tense muscular back and scratched behind her wolf’s ear knowing that always calmed her. She felt Lexa muscles relax a minuscule amount. She noticed that the brunette’s ears were pointed and furry.

Lexa pulled back and Clarke swallowed a gasp of surprise not wanting her mate to think she was turned off by her. Lexa had a red glow to her eyes. Her ears had transformed into wolf ears. Her snout had also elongated minimally. Her mouth had sharp canines and her tongue had also changed into her wolf tongue. 

Clarke felt her inner walls clench just thinking about the depths that tongue could reach. Lexa growled and Clarke realised the her wolf girlfriend must have scented her arousal. She felt her cheeks flush.

“Clarke you’re here.” Lexa was looking at her in wonder and hunger. “Of course I’m here baby. I told you I won’t let you suffer alone.”

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Lexa said quietly looking away.

Clarke gently grabbed the brunettes chin making Lexa look at her “Hey I’m here for this okay. I’m here for everything. I love you baby. Nothing will make me walk away Lex! Nothing! And to prove that I want you to bite me and mark me.”

Lexa looked completely shocked and taken aback at her declaration “Clarke do you know what that means. Wolves mate for life. Once I bite you there’s no going back!”

Clarke pulled her mate into a deep kiss trying to pour all her feelings into it. They pulled back panting trying to catch their breath, foreheads leaning against each other. She scratched behind Lexas ear. “I know baby I know. I’ve thought about it and read about it and done my research. I know what I’m signing up for. I’m in this baby. I love you so much. You, Lexa Woods are the love of my life and I can’t imagine my life without you. I want you to mark me and claim me as your mate.”

Lexa growled at Clarke’s statement. She lunged forward and picked up her human mate throwing her over her shoulder. Clarke squeaked in surprise. Lexa carried her to her bedroom and threw her on the bed. “Clothes off now!”

Clarke got of the bed and hurried to comply. Lexas husky and dominating tone causing arousal to pool in her panties. She quickly stripped off her clothes and underwear. Lexa was looking at her with red eyes blown with lust and hunger. A predatory gleam in her gaze causing a raging fire to ignite deep in her core.

Lexa took off her shirt throwing it away. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath and Clarke mouth watered at the sight of the small perky breasts topped with erect nipples. She wanted them in her mouth. But she held back knowing to let Lexa have control of this encounter. Her eyes drifted down to the tight boxers that the brunette was wearing. She could see the huge erection straining against the tight fabric. She bit her lip as Lexa took off the boxer briefs, her erection slapping against chiselled abs.

Clarke gulped at the sight in front of her. Lexa’s cock was huge. She was easily 10 inches and as thick as her wrist. The mushroom head was red and dripping precum. 

Clarke hesitated not sure if she could take it all and then there was the knot to think about. She felt insecurity creep onto her. Oh God she wasn’t an omega and she wasn’t sure if she could take all of her mate. She wouldn’t be able to satisfy the brunette and the realisation was crushing her. She felt her eyes watering and she bit her lip harder trying to stop her tears from falling.

Lexa immediately picked up on the change in her mood and immediately wrapped her in a hug rubbing her back. “Shhhh it’s okay baby. It’s okay. We don’t have to do this.”

Clarke took a deep breath trying to get her emotions under control. No she would not leave her mate hanging. She wanted this. Wanted Lexa and whatever her mate would give her. She wanted the Alphas mark. She wanted to be bonded to this amazing werewolf. “No i..I just got a bit overwhelmed. I can do this Lex. Just go slow okay!”

Lexa still looked skeptical “Are you sure Clarke? It’s okay baby you can still say no.”

“Lexa I want this. I do. I want your mark baby. I want to be bonded to you. So please Alpha take me and make me yours.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa rumbled deep in her chest in delight at her mates willingness to be bonded to her. She pulled Clarke to her and crashed their lips together in a heated messy kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Clarke was sucking on and bottom lip and it was driving her wolf wild. She growled and grabbed Clarke under the thighs and threw her on the bed.

She looked at her soon to be bonded mate lying on the bed on her back, blonde hair splayed out around her like a halo. Her soft curves enticing and calling to her Alpha. Lexa still couldn’t believe how she had gotten so lucky to be bonded to this amazing creature.

Lexa climbed onto the bed on her knees. She lowered herself onto her forearms letting the rest of her body to rest on Clarke. She hissed as her throbbing erection cam in contact with Clarke’s heated centre. She realised her mate was already so wet.

“You’re so wet Clarke! Did seeing my cock get you hot baby?” She nipped Behring Clarke’s eat at her sensitive spot. Clarke moaned “Yes baby. God you’re so amazing Lex! I want you so bad”

Lexa ran her fingers through her mates wetness. Clarke was wet but not enough yet to be able to take her. As Clarke was not an omega so she lacked the production of slic to facilitate an Alphas entry.

Lexa started kissing and nipping her way down her mates neck. She sucked a bug mark just above claiming left breast, right over her heart. She took one head nipple into her mouth and bit down on it. Clarke moaned loudly her hand coming down to fist in the hair holding her there “More Lex, more” her Alpha growled in reply not pleased at her mate trying to take charge.

Lexa pulled back and gave Clarke a searing kiss. When she pulled back she saw her mates eyes wet hazy with pleasure and lust. She nipped on Clarke’s bottom lip. “ You will take what I give you when I give it to do. Do you understand?” 

Clarke felt her entire body heat up at her girlfriends dominant tone. She had always been a bratty power bottom but she never thought that being dominated would turn her on so much. She knew not to agitate the Alpha when she was so deep in rut. She had done a lot of research after all. She lowered her eyes “ Yes Alpha”

Lexas chest rumbled in approval of her submission. She continued her path of trailing kisses down her body. She knew lexa was leaving a lot of marks. She moaned when she felt her mates tongue on her heated centre. Lexa was a beast. She dove in and ate her out like never before. As she shoved her tongue deep into her she realised that her girlfriends tongue was longer now. She let out a loud scream and came violently into her girlfriends mouth as Lexa’s tonge presses roughly against her G-spot.

Lexa pulled back and looked down on her. Her eyes completely black and rimmed with red. She felt a shiver go through her as she realised that she was in the presence of a powerful creature right now. Lexa reaches down and read her thick shaft through her abundant wetness. Clarke moaned her eyes fluttering closed as the thick flared head of Lexa’s cock pressed against her clit. Seeing her reaction Lexa gave her a feral grin.

Lexa kept rubbing the head of her cock against her clit and soon Clarke was thrown into her second orgasm. When she came down from her high Lexa lined herself up against her centre. She saw the Alphas eyes soften a bit “You ready for this Clarke? You can still back out. Nothing between us will change if you do. I promise you that.”

Clarke felt her heart burst with love at the immense amount of love, respect and care her girlfriend gave her. She had never had that in her previous relationships. She was truly impressed with the amount of control Lexa had on her Alpha. She had read accounts of Alphas going feral and taking omegas and betas against their will.

She reached up and scratched behind Lexa ear. The Alpha rumbled in pleasure. “Yes baby I still want this please make me your mate.” Lexa leaned down and kissed her shortly and gently. 

She pulled back and kept her eyes on Clarke’s face as she slowly started to push forward. She kept pushing and Clarke’s abundant wetness from her previous two orgasm helped to facilitate the process. Finally after some time her opening yielded and the fat flared head of Lexas cock popped in. Clarke let out a breath at the feeling. Lexa kept up a constant pace pushing forwards slowly keeping her eyes on Clarke’s face to check for any signs of discomfort or distress.

Clarke groaned as she felt her walls slowly expand to let in Lexas thickness. She felt herself mold around the Alphas cock. She moaned in pleasure as she felt so full. “Are you in all the way?” Lexa shook her head no. Clarke raised herself on her elbows to look at where they both were joined so intimately. Lexa was about half way in. Her opening was stretched obscenely around the Alphas massive dick. 

“Do you still want me to go on?” 

“Yes Yes baby please please keep going. God you feel so good inside me.” She watched with wide eyes as Lexa slowly kept going. Her considerable inches slowly disappearing and sinking deep into her. After many minutes and more check-in’s Clarke finally felt Lexas hope touch hers. Lexa was all the way inside and she had never felt so full in her life. It felt like Lexa was touching her soul.

She moaned loudly and fell back onto the bed. Lexas fat cock was simultaneously pressing against all her spots. When she felt Lexas thumb press down on her clit she screamed and her body spasmed as she came hard “That’s it baby. That’s it, let it all out. Come on my cock.” Lexa coaxed her bringing her down gently from her intense high.

Lexas cock was now drenched with her wetness making it easy for her to pull out till only the fat head remained in. She pushed back in slowly. She set up a steady rhythm. Letting Clarke’s walls adjust to her thickness.

“Oh God you feel so good baby. Wrapped around my fat cock. I’m going to mold your walls to my dick. Ruin you for anyone else.”

“Yes baby. God it feels so amazing having you inside me. I don’t want anyone else baby I’m only yours.”

Hearing that Lexa felt her alpha come up to the surface again. “Mine” she growled and picked up her pace. Clarke’s walls had adjusted to her letting her move easily. God she was so tight. Lexa pulled out and slammed back in. Falling into long hard strokes. Soon Clarke screamed and came again. Her walls fluttering around her. Lexa closed her eyes in pleasure as Clarke’s walls gripped onto her tightly. She felt her knot expanding.

Clarke felt something big at her opening. Lexas stokes weren’t going as deep anymore. She looked down to see a knob of flesh expanded at the base of Lexas cock. Oh God she was already so full. She wasn’t sure how that was going to fit inside her. Feeling her anxiety Lexa looked up at her “You ready niron?I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Hearing her girlfriends loving voice and not the Alphas harsh growl reassured her. She didn’t need to worry. This was Lexa here with her. Lexa would never hurt her. She trusted her implicitly. She nodded her head “ Yes baby I’m ready. I trust you. I want to be yours.” She saw Lexas desire darkened eyes light up with happiness at hearing her words.

“God Clarke. I love you so much.” Lexa kisses her softly. She felt the pressure at her opening as Lexa slowly pushed her knot in. Lexa kept kissing her to keep her calm and relaxed. Lexa reaches down and started rubbing fast circles on her clit. Clarke pulled out of the kiss and gasped as she fell into another orgasm covering Lexas knot with her come making it easier for the knot the knot to pop in.

“Ohhhhhhhh Goddddd.” Clarke screamed as she felt Lexas knot pop into her. She felt so full. It was an incredible feeling something she had never realised that she needed in her life. Lexa groaned and she felt hot jets of come splash against her walls. Lexa was hooked her arms under her shoulder joints and grabbed onto her shoulders. She kept thrusting slowly as she emptied herself. She buried herself into Clarke’s neck nipping and sucking at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

She buried her hand in Lexas soft brunette lock fisting them pushing her deeper into her neck “Do it baby. I’m ready. Claim me.”

“Mine” Lexa growled out before she felt the bite. Clarke fell into The strongest orgasm of her life. Her body shaking and spasming. Back rising off the bed as Lexa kept clinging to her still latched onto her neck. 

Stars and full galaxies exploded in front of her eyes. Her mind was on another plane and she couldn’t register anything other that the white got pleasure that ran through her veins and Lexa clinging onto her spasming body. She felt her body go lax then everything went black.

_________________________________________________

Lexa let go of the bite when she felt Clarke’s go lax. She licked it softly to seal the wound. Werewolf saliva has agents that helped close wound and also had antiseptic properties. Looking down at her mate she saw that Clarke had blacked out. She was sure that the blonde had never come this hard and this much before in her life. The pleasure becoming to much for her body causing her to black out. She felt her chest puff in pride at being able to satisfy her mate so well.

She placed gentle kisses all over the blondes face causing her tiny nose to scrunch up and her eyes to flutter open. Hazy blue met soft green and Lexa felt a smile break out on her face. She leaned down and kissed Clarke softly. She pulled back and searched her favourite pair of sapphire eyes for any signs of distress. But all she saw was love and affection. “Welcome back Niron. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Clarke beamed at her mate giving her a soft kiss “No baby. I’m good, I’m better than good. I’ve never felt something so amazing Lexa. I feel like you’re a part of me now. Like you’re embedded deep in my soul.”

“I feel it to Niron. You do realise that we’re bonded for life now. It’s literally till death do us part. It’s more binding than any marriage contract.” Lexa said worriedly.

“I’m okay with that. I went into this knowing that. I know it’s all been so quick but I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I know it may sound cheesy but it’s true. I can’t think of anyone better to bond myself too.” Clarke pulled Lexa to her kissing her softly but firmly trying to show her how she felt.

When she pulled back her strong Alpha had tears in her eyes. “I love you so much Clarke. God you’re so amazing baby. I can’t believe how I got so lucky as to be able to call you my mate.”

The two new mates exchanged soft kisses before exhaustion took over dragging them down in a deep sleep their bodies still entwined together as their souls would now be for eternity.


End file.
